


in your room

by TheWolfPrince



Series: it's perfectly reckless [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Justus finally gets the full scope of the abuse Skinny went through as a child, M/M, Memories, Past Abuse, Trauma, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, das Haus seiner Eltern endgültig zu verlassen, und bittet Justus, ihn zu begleiten, wenn er seine letzten Sachen holt – und gewährt ihm damit einen beispiellosen Einblick in seine Vergangenheit.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: it's perfectly reckless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	in your room

_Show me things you've never shown before  
A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do is let me in your room_  
[Halestorm – In Your Room]

Justus stand an der Straßenecke und wartete auf Skinny.

Letzte Woche war Skinny mitten in der Nacht bei ihm zuhause aufgetaucht, hatte fast die Scheibe eingeworfen beim Versuch, Justus zu wecken ohne an der Tür klingeln zu müssen, und als Justus ihn schließlich ins Haus gelassen hatte, hatte er den Schreck seines Lebens bekommen.

Skinnys T-Shirt war voller Blutflecken gewesen, sein Auge war geschwollen und seine Lippe aufgeplatzt. Erst auf wiederholte Nachfrage hatte er Justus erzählt, was passiert war.

Er war bei seinen Eltern gewesen, um etwas aus seinem Zimmer zu holen, und beim Versuch, sich wieder aus dem Haus zu stehlen, war er seinem Vater begegnet. Ihr Streit war handgreiflich geworden, und schließlich hatte Skinny flüchten können.

Und während sie im Badezimmer saßen und Justus Skinnys Verletzungen versorgte, hatte der die Entscheidung getroffen, sein Zimmer endlich auszuräumen. Und dann hatte er Justus gebeten, mitzukommen.

Heute war es nun soweit. Und Justus war nervös. So oft sie ihm auch hinterher geschnüffelt hatten, er war nie tatsächlich in Skinnys Zimmer in seinem Elternhaus gewesen, und er war ein wenig neugierig, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Doch gleichzeitig war er ausnahmsweise nicht allzu erpicht darauf, sich unerlaubt im Hause Norris herum zu treiben.

Als er sich gerade zu fragen begann, ob Skinny es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegt hatte, kam die vertraute dürre Gestalt die Straße entlang. Von seiner üblichen Lässigkeit war nichts zu sehen, er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen.

Erst, als er bei Justus ankam, huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. 

„Hey, Sherlock“, sagte er leise.

„Selber hey.“ Justus küsste ihn. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute Skinny die Straße hinunter zu seinem Elternhaus. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, griff er nach Justus‘ Hand und marschierte los. Seufzend ließ Justus sich mitziehen.

An der Einfahrt blieb Skinny wieder stehen. Er zog die andere Hand aus der Tasche, spielte abwesend mit dem Haustürschlüssel.

„Wir können jederzeit umdrehen“, erinnerte Justus ihn leise. Wenn Skinny das hier tun wollte, dann musste es seine Entscheidung sein. Justus war der definitiven Meinung, dass es gut für ihn wäre – ein Schlussstrich – aber man konnte niemanden zu so etwas zwingen.

Ruckartig nickte Skinny, überschritt die Grundstücksgrenze und ging zur Tür. Justus konnte seine Finger zittern sehen, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob. Mit einem Knacken drehte er ihn, dann schwang die Tür ins Innere.

Sie wussten, dass niemand zuhause war, also gingen sie gleich die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Dort hielt Skinny erneut inne.

Unruhig huschte sein Blick zwischen der Zimmertür und Justus hin und her.

„Wenn du möchtest, warte ich hier draußen“, bot Justus an. Ihn würde zwar brennend interessieren, wie Skinnys Zimmer aussah, doch er verstand auch dessen Bedürfnis, seine Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.

Skinny war zwar in der letzten Zeit lange nicht mehr so verschlossen, wie er es früher gewesen war, aber Justus wusste, wie viel ihm seine Privatsphäre bedeutete. Und das Zimmer hinter dieser Tür – es verriet vermutlich mehr über Skinny, als irgendetwas anderes.

„Nein“, erwiderte Skinny fast schroff, um dann ruhiger fortzufahren. „Ich… ich will, dass du…“, er sah Justus an, der Versuch eines Grinsens verunglückte kläglich. „Ich vertraue dir.“

Justus drückte seine Hand. „Dann lass uns“, sagte er leise.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen nickte Skinny. Dann schloss er die Zimmertür auf und betrat den Raum. Das Licht flammte auf. Überrascht sah Justus sich um.

Skinnys Wohnung in Little Rampart war spärlich eingerichtet und unordentlich, und schaffte es dabei irgendwie, nur ein Minimum über ihren Bewohner zu verraten. Die Wände dort waren schmutzig weiß und kahl, der Boden seelenloses Holzimitat und Dekoration war quasi nicht vorhanden.

Dieser Raum erzählte eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Zwei Wände waren hellblau, die anderen beiden hatte jemand unordentlich mit Schwarz überstrichen. Mit Reißzwecken waren Poster und Fotos an die Tapete gepinnt, in einem Regal standen diverse Bücher und anderer Kleinkram. Das Bett war ungemacht und der offenstehende Kleiderschrank war leer bis auf eine Reisetasche. Der Schreibtisch war übersät von losen Zetteln, von leeren Zigarettenschachteln und Flaschen.

Mit einer Hand strich Justus über die Farbschicht auf der Wand neben sich. „Warst du das?“, wollte er wissen.

Skinny sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete. Er gab sich unbekümmert, aber Justus hatte das Gefühl, als er müsste sich jedes Wort einzeln abringen. „Mit fünfzehn. Meine Eltern waren übers Wochenende weg. Ich hab die beiden Wände geschafft, bevor sie wiedergekommen sind. Mein Vater hat mir dafür drei Rippen gebrochen.“

Das Bedürfnis, Skinny in den Arm zu nehmen, machte sich in Justus breit. Aber er wusste, dass Skinny Berührungen in solchen Situationen nur schwer ertrug, also fuhr er nur erneut über die klumpige Farbe.

Seine Erinnerungen an Skinny mit fünfzehn waren nicht besonders klar – damals hatten er, Bob und Peter noch nicht allzu genau auf ihn geachtet. Aber es bedurfte keiner großen Phantasie um sich vorzustellen, in welcher Verfassung Skinny gewesen sein musste, um ein schwarz gestrichenes Zimmer für eine gute Idee zu halten.

Langsam ging Skinny zum Kleiderschrank hinüber und nahm die Reisetasche heraus. Justus beobachtete, wie er darin wühlte, und schließlich eine kleine Tüte hervor holte. Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die noch da ist.“

Er kippte den Inhalt auf die Bettdecke. Es war ein Sammelsurium von kleinen Gegenständen – ein paar Ringe, Uhren, ein Ohrstecker, zwei kleine Blechdosen und einiges, dass Justus nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. Fragend sah er Skinny an. „Was ist das?“

„Ich hab als Kind viel geklaut“, gab Skinny zu, was nicht wirklich überraschend war, „Und Sachen, die ich nicht brauchen konnte, hab ich versteckt. Das meiste davon habe ich in der...“ Er brach ab.

Aber Justus wusste, wie der Satz weitergehen musste. Das meiste davon hatte Skinny in der Kadettenanstalt mitgehen lassen. Das war eine Zeit, über die er nicht sprach. Erst vor Kurzem war Justus beim Durchgehen alter Akten aufgefallen, dass danach aus Skinnys dummen Streichen ernsthaft Kriminelles geworden war, genau wie er danach aufgehört hatte, mit Bekannten oder Freunden durch die Gegend zu ziehen. Die Anstalt hatte zu einem Bruch in seinem Verhalten geführt, und Justus fragte lieber gar nicht, wieso.

Skinny schob die Sachen wieder in die Tüte und warf diese zurück in die Reisetasche. Dann begann er, die Bücher aus dem Regal ebenfalls hinein zu stapeln. Stumm half Justus ihm. Dabei warf er einen Blick auf die Titel, neugierig, was sie wohl verraten würden.

Die Schatzinsel, furchtbar zerlesen. Das Schweigen der Lämmer und Hannibal Rising. Dr Jekyll und Mr Hyde. Einige Sherlock Holmes-Bücher, ein Band Poe, ein Band Harry Potter. Fight Club, voller Eselsohren. Und ein unerwartete Ausgabe Macbeth.

Als Skinny das letzte Buch – Shutter Island – in die Tasche fallen ließ, glitt ein Briefumschlag zwischen den Seiten hervor und fiel zu Boden. Justus hob ihn auf – er war an die Kadettenanstalt adressiert und nie geöffnet worden.

„Deine Mutter hat dir geschrieben?“, fragte er überrascht, als er den Absender sah.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeden Monat. Normalerweise hab ich sie immer gleich verbrannt.“

Er nahm Justus den Brief ab, ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Er fand einen leeren Aschenbecher und ein Feuerzeug, und im nächsten Moment erfüllte der Geruch von brennendem Papier den Raum. 

Justus beobachtete ihn, wie er in die Flammen schaute. Sein Gesicht war wie eine Maske, kalt und ausdruckslos, aber er kannte Skinny gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht so unbeteiligt war, wie er wirken wollte.

Als der Brief zu einem kleinen Häufchen Asche zusammengefallen war, drehte Skinny dem Schreibtisch abrupt den Rücken zu. Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, über die Poster und Bilder an den Wänden.

Dann, mit einer beinahe wütenden Geste, zerrte er eine Plastiktüte aus seiner Jackentasche, und begann, alles herunterzureißen und einfach dort hinein zu stopfen. Reißzwecken flogen durch den Raum.

Mit zwei Schritten war Justus bei ihm. „Hey“, sagte er leise, hielt Skinnys Arm fest, bevor er nach dem nächsten Poster greifen konnte, „Hey, ganz ruhig.“

Skinny sah ihn an, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Hastig wischte er sie weg.

„Ich will das alles...“, er machte eine hilflose Geste über die Fotos. „Ich will das nicht mehr sehen. Aber ich wills auch nicht hier lassen.“

Vorsichtig hob Justus ein Bild auf, das zu Boden gesegelt war. Ein etwa sechzehnjähriger Skinny und ein Junge mit langem braunen Haar lachten in die Kamera.

„Dylan“, erklärte Skinny leise, als er Justus' Blick bemerkte. „Er hat mehr als einmal meine Verletzungen versorgt.“

Jetzt erkannte Justus ihn auch – Dylan Parks. Der inzwischen seit einem halbem Jahr im Gefängnis saß.

Offenbar konnte Skinny ihm den Gedanken ansehen, denn er nickte bitter. Dann deutete er auf einige andere Personen auf den Fotos vor ihnen. „Paul – dealt, ist aber bisher den Bullen durch die Finger geschlüpft. Sam – ist das zweite Mal im Knast wegen Einbruch. Mike – naja, Mike kennst du ja. Jeff – ich glaube, der ist auch im Knast. Oder gerade wieder raus. Fynn – hab gehört, dass sie den in Reno erschossen haben. Dan – Dan ist auch tot. Überdosis. Nate – keine Ahnung, was mit dem ist, aber der weiß garantiert auch, wien Gefängnis von innen aussieht. Ryan – keine Ahnung. Jonah – tot oder hinter Gittern, jedenfalls hat den auch ewig keiner gesehen.“

Er erklärte das so abwesend, dass es Justus fast darüber hinweg täuschte, was ihm dabei durch den Kopf gehen musste. Dass er nicht weit davon entfernt gewesen war, genauso zu enden. Tot, im Gefängnis, oder einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Justus hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gebracht, als Skinny auf ein anderes Gesicht tippte, ein Mädchen in einem zu engen Top.

„Marie. Marie war früher immer nur die Freundin von irgendwem, aber die hats geschafft“, etwas wie Bewunderung klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Die hats wirklich raus geschafft. Ist die einzige, zu der ich noch Kontakt hab.“

Langsam nahm Skinny das Bild ab, dann das nächste, eins nach dem anderen, und stopfte sie in die Tüte. Die Poster ließ er, wo sie waren. Bands, die Justus nichts sagten, und einige, die er kannte und die nicht gerade für den Geisteszustand des Skinny sprachen, der sie aufgehängt hatte.

Justus half ihm, die Fotos einzusammeln. Unter einem – Skinnys Sportwagen vor einem Sonnenuntergang – fand er ein zweites Bild. Skinnys Eltern, im Garten des Hauses. Sie sahen… beinahe glücklich aus. Ohne Skinny darauf hinzuweisen, steckte er es einfach mit in die Tüte.

Hinter ihm gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Skinny sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und darunter herum zu tasten begann.

Nach einem Moment kam seine Hand mit einem Stapel Zeitschriften wieder hervor. Grinsend hielt er sie Justus unter die Nase.

Pornoheftchen. Das war nicht wirklich überraschend, und Justus musste schmunzeln. Doch so schnell, wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Lachen von Skinnys Gesicht. Er blätterte ein wenig darin herum, und Justus fiel etwas ungewöhnliches auf.

Alle Cover zeigten ausschließlich nackte Frauen. Die tatsächlichen Seiten jedoch nicht.

Skinny schien seinen Blick zu bemerken und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater hätte mich umgebracht“, murmelte er. Justus hatte das schmerzhafte Gefühl, dass er nicht übertrieb.

Zwei der Hefte warf Skinny in die Reisetasche. Mit einem bitteren Grinsen platzierte er die restlichen auf dem Schreibtisch – so aufgeschlagen, dass jeder auf den ersten Blick die halbnackten und völlig unbekleideten Männer sehen musste.

Dann begann er, die losen Zettel durchzusehen, die auf der Tischplatte verteilt waren.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Justus die leeren Zigarettenschachteln.

„Hast du eigentlich früher geraucht?“, erkundigte er sich. Er dachte nach, konnte sich jedoch nicht erinnern, Skinny tatsächlich jemals mit einer Zigarette gesehen zu haben. Sie hatten öfter welche bei ihm gefunden, wenn sie seine Wohnung durchsucht hatten, aber er hatte ihn nie wirklich rauchen sehen.

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht oft zumindest. Meistens habe ich sie nur benutzt um...“, er brach ab, rieb mit einer Hand seinen Oberarm hinauf zur Schulter. „Du hast die Narben ja gesehen.“

Das hatte Justus in der Tat, und damit beantwortete sich auch diese Frage. Sie waren ihm aufgefallen, die vielen kleinen runden Brandwunden, kaum versteckt unter einem schlecht tätowierten Fuchs.

Mit einer Handbewegung fegte Skinny die leeren Schachteln und einige der Zettel in den Papierkorb neben dem Schreibtisch. Betont beiläufig sagte er: „Also wenn du bei mir Kippen siehst, ists grad schlimm.“

Wortlos nickte Justus. Das würde er sich merken. Er wusste zwar nicht, was er in einer solchen Situation dann tun sollte, aber dieses Defizit ließ sich mit ein paar Recherchen sicherlich beheben.

Es bedeutete ihm viel, Skinny so etwas sagen zu hören. Es war sicherlich nicht leicht für ihn, wenn man bedachte, wie paranoid er normalerweise auf seine Privatsphäre achtete.

Ein paar lose Blätter flatterten in die Reisetasche, dann sah Skinny sich noch einmal um. 

Er öffnete die Türen die Kleiderschranks, schloss sie wieder, zog alle Schubladen auf, schob sie wieder zu.

Mit einem Durchatmen zog er seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn auf die Pornoheftchen. 

Für einen Moment starrte er noch aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich zu Justus umdrehte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe alles“, stellte er fest.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Justus. _Dann lass uns gehen_ , wollte er fortfahren, aber ehe er dazu kam, hatte Skinny zwei Schritte auf ihn zu gemacht.

Der Kuss war gierig, beinahe verzweifelt. Eine Hand wand sich in Justus Haare, mit der anderen zog Skinny ihn dichter. Ein wenig überrascht griff Justus halt suchend nach Skinnys Hüften.

Als er den Kuss unterbrach, hatte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln auf Skinnys Gesicht geschlichen.

„Eine Sache würde ich gerne noch machen, bevor wir gehen“, sagte er leise. Der Seitenblick, mit dem er das Bett bedachte, brachte Justus auf die richtige Spur.

„Bessere Erinnerungen?“, mutmaßte er.

Skinny nickte und schaffte sogar ein Grinsen. „Und das Wissen, wie sehr es meinen Vater anpissen würde.“

Dem konnte Justus nicht widersprechen.

Er küsste Skinny erneut, ließ sich von ihm zum Bett hinüber manövrieren. Sie fielen in einem uneleganten Durcheinander aus Extremitäten auf die Matratze. 

Als sie sich eine Stunde später wieder anzogen, war das Bett noch zerwühlter als zuvor. Auf dem Fußboden daneben lagen zwei benutzte Kondome.

In der Zimmertür blieb Skinny noch ein letztes Mal stehen. Er sah zurück in den beinahe leeren, kahlen Raum.

Dann nickte er grimmig und wandte sich abrupt um. Er ließ die Tür offen stehen und marschierte zielstrebig aus dem Haus, so zügig, dass Justus Probleme hatte, ihm zu folgen.

Erst zwei Straßen weiter, wo er seinen Sportwagen geparkt hatte, hielt er inne.

Die Reisetasche machte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er sie in den Kofferraum warf.

Mit einem Knall schloss er ihn, und sah endlich wieder Justus an.

„Wollen wir noch n Eis essen?“, erkundigte er sich so selbstverständlich, als wäre nichts los gewesen.

Aber Justus konnte sie immer noch sehen, die Risse in der Fassade, und er wusste auch, worum Skinny ihn eigentlich bat. _Lass mich jetzt bitte nicht mit mir alleine._

„Klar“, sagte er also, „Am Strand hat eine neue Eisdiele aufgemacht, da will ich unbedingt mal hin.“

„Klingt gut.“ Skinnys Grinsen hatte noch nicht wieder seine alte Form zurück erlangt.

Doch als sie einstiegen, Skinny mit aufheulendem Motor vom Parkplatz schoss – nur, um Justus zu ärgern, zweifellos – kam es ihm schon fast wieder nahe.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, okay?“, sagte Justus leise.

„Ich weiß“, presste Skinny hervor.

Dann drehte er die Musik auf, und Justus konnte nur lächelnd den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie völlig unzugänglich gegenüber jedem Gespräch über Gefühle sein Freund war.


End file.
